1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device displaying a three-dimensional image and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The market for display devices displaying three-dimensional images has been growing. Displaying a three-dimensional image can be achieved by artificially creating, with a display device, a difference between retinal images of both eyes (binocular parallax) which may occur when the viewer sees a stereoscopic object with both eyes. Display devices displaying three-dimensional images, which utilize binocular parallax described above, are roughly classified into devices employing a display method utilizing glasses and devices employing a display method without utilizing glasses. In both of the display methods, an image display portion displaying images needs to display both an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye.
In a liquid crystal display device displaying a three-dimensional image, power consumption of a light supply portion such as a backlight or a frontlight largely affects power consumption of the liquid crystal display device as a whole, as in a liquid crystal display device displaying a two-dimensional image. Therefore, a reduction of light loss within a panel is important for a reduction of power consumption. To avoid a problem of light loss due to a color filter, field-sequential driving (FS driving) is effective. The FS driving is a driving method for displaying a full-color image by sequentially turning on a plurality of light sources whose hues are different from each other. It is not necessary to use a color filter in the FS driving, which leads to a reduction in light loss within a panel; thus, the transmittance of the panel can be improved. Accordingly, the use efficiency of light from a light supply portion can be improved and power consumption of a liquid crystal display device as a whole can be reduced. Further, in the FS driving, images corresponding to different colors are displayed per pixel; thus, a high-definition image can be displayed.
Patent Document 1 below discloses an FS liquid crystal display device which can display a three-dimensional image.